Life after Camelot
by MagicInCamelot
Summary: 1500 years since the battle and Merlin's found himself an owner of a successful business in a new world. However when friends come back to visit him he begins to wonder whether this new world is ready for these old faces to return. Set after series 5 :)
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin fic set after final episode :)**

* * *

The day the Pendragon house fell was on a Wednesday, not that anybody knew what a Wednesday was back then. Merlin remembered fondly when days didn't have names. It sometimes made things confusing but it was even more mysterious when life slowly changed. He found himself buying multiple clothes of different designs, something preposterous to him back in Camelot. He missed breaches. He missed Camelot.

"Sorry sir did you want anything else?"

And he was back. The coffee shop was busy and he realized that the girl had made his cappuccino minutes ago. Behind him the students tutted, and behind them a business woman furiously sighed. Nobody said anything though, they didn't have tavern brawls in Starbucks.

"No that'll be fine thank you." He said.

"Well that's three sixty." She said.

He handed her the money and went for a stroll to the local park. His business, an alternative medicine outlet, had been one of the first in the country which he managed from home. Once in a while there would be business meetings, but he never left the town as he waited for his friend to arrive.

It had been over 1500 years since the battle of Camlan and nothing had happened at Avalon. He went for at least two hours a day, after walking there. He had wondered whether taking the car would be better in case it was Arthur's time. He also thought that maybe he should make more effort to blend it.

When most people met Merlin they thought he was homeless. Shabby chic his business partner Helen had called it. Showed his immaterial approach to life, his spokesman had said. To Merlin it reminded him of what he used to wear, though he had lost his red neckerchief long ago.

It was when he was approaching the swings he saw her. Dark hair in long curls and a long trench coat going down towards her knee. She turned back to look for somebody, and he saw her face. A face he never wanted to see again.

"Morgana." Merlin said.

She turned back and he ran towards her. Just as he was reaching her she went into a car and down the road. Looking at her he knew what he had to do. Running back home he jumped into his car and rode down the lake. He stayed there for hours, until dawn rose the next day and he finally lost his patience.

"Come on Arthur!" Merlin shouted. "What are you waiting for? She's come back."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin went back to his house after two days of waiting. His phone, which he had left on the side, had several emails and furious texts from Helen. She was no doubt wanting to talk about business yet for Merlin that was the last thing on his mind as Morgana's face was etched onto his memory.

"Gaius I wish you were here." He said.

Gaius had died ten years after the battle. It had been peaceful and Gaius was no longer in pain but it had been Merlin's worst day. It was the day that he lost all guidance. He had never seen Killgarah after Arthur's death but he had guess that he was gone also. Years passed and the old religion fell. Merlin was the only thing left. He was Magic's last relic.

_*It's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight*_

It was her. His phone vibrated violently and her picture appeared on the screen. Helen was clearly angry. She didn't like phoning. A good text usually sorted out everything. He picked up the phone and before he could even say hi she was going off.

"Where have you been?" She barked.

"Ah hello Helen." Merlin said.

"Two days off the map completely! Two days before our new product launch."

"I know Helen, I'm sorry."

"We thought you had died John! Didn't you think about that?"

He had actually. In this life as John Peterson he had a total of ten more years to live, before his son Jack Peterson would take over after his untimely death. New hair colour, new personality to portray and most importantly a new life to learn. He would miss being John Peterson because he had a feeling as his son he would have to purchase a suit.

"Well we're all coming over tomorrow morning 9am sharp!" She said. "So for God's sake clean the place up!"

That bit was easy. Quick incantation and it was done. All of the magazines, old books and nick nacks put back into place. Every time era he had been in there was a relic to show it- whether it was a hat from Tudor times or an old pair of breaches from Camelot.

Now it was collecting the herbs. There was only three forests in the county, and luckily for Merlin one was right on his doorstep. He went at night so he didn't bump into anybody from the village. He was in no mood for talking. It was as he was collecting herbs that there was a beam of light, and an old friend staggered in front of him.

"I'm sorry could you tell me where I am?" Leon said.

Beard, curly hair and wearing the Camelot dragon he stood in front of Merlin. It was undeniably him and yet it couldn't be. He disappeared two years after Arthur's death on a scouting mission into the next Kingdom. They had held his funeral.

"Leon?" He said.

"Merlin?" Leon said.


End file.
